


The Cat Knows Best

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Transphobia, Yuri is really angry and Otabek is like "how about chill out", it's at the end but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: Yuri agreed that he would meet his little sister's boyfriend, not that he would like him.“So is Otabek your roommate? That’s really smart, only having to pay half of the rent and stuff.”“Not exactly-” Yuri is interrupted by Chirok jumping through the window. He sniffed around quickly before turning to Ian and hissing at him. Yuri was quick to pick the cat up, knowing Chirok wouldn’t hesitate to attack something he thought was threatening his owners. It’s happened in the past and it wasn’t fun convincing the lady not to sue them for the scratches that covered her legs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slash_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slash_bae/gifts).



> Chirok - Teal in Russian- name of the cat  
> Папа - Papa in Russian- what Yuri and Hana call Viktor  
> Chichi - Dad in Japanes- what Yuri and Hana call Yuuri
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long, I wasn't expecting my other fic to take so long to finish. I hope you like it! <33

Hana sat in her bed thinking of how she would have to tell Yuri about her boyfriend eventually. He asked her out three weeks after her thirteenth birthday while they were in math class. She wasn’t expecting it at all, but she replied a quick yes before returning to her notes. After class they exchanged phone numbers and then went onto their next classes. 

Yuri was in the other room, she stayed the night at his house when Viktor and Yuuri decided to have date night. She had the option to stay home alone, but she never felt comfortable doing so when her brother only lived ten minutes away. 

She stood up out of bed and walked towards Yuri’s bedroom door. She knocked twice waited a moment and then knocked a few more times. 

“What?” Yuri groaned from the other side of the door. She took that as her queue to walk in. Otabek was sleeping soundly on his back. Yuri was awake, but his eyes were closed and his back was next to Otabek’s side. 

“I wanted to tell you something,” She said. 

“Alright,” He sighed. “Let’s go talk in the kitchen.” 

He slowly separated himself from Otabek and grabbed a shirt from the top of the dresser. He put it on as he followed Hana out to the kitchen. 

Hana sat down at the table while Yuri pulled a water out of the fridge at sat down across from her. 

“So you wanted to talk?” 

“I have a boyfriend,” She said sheepishly. 

“Okay. What’s he like?” 

“His name is Ian, he has blonde hair and green eyes, he is very smart, and he hasn’t been anything but nice to me since we started dating,” Hana explained. “And the best part is: he doesn’t know anything about our family. That means he doesn’t only like me because my dads and brother are famous ice skaters.” 

Yuri briefly recalls a phone call he shared with Hana when school first started. She called as soon as school ended in tears about how there were at least five girls that said they were friends and then only showed interest in her family. There was even one who ridiculed her for not following her family’s path of figure skating, but instead taking up dance with Yuuri’s old dance instructor. 

“Why did you tell me before Chichi or Папа? And don’t ask how I knew because one of them would have told me as soon as you did. I didn’t tell you this, but Chichi tells me everything within five minutes of someone telling him.” He opens the water and drinks nearly half of it while Hana laughs. 

“Because Папа would freak out! He would make a big deal like he did for you and Otabek. Besides, Ian wants to meet my family tomorrow and I kinda invited him over here for lunch.” 

“Seriously? Oh god, I’ll have to have Otabek cook and we’ll have to be the polite suburban family you see in those awful television shows,” Yuri said. 

“Just be yourselves, it’ll be okay. Now, I’m going to bed.” Hana hurries upstairs leaving Yurio in the kitchen alone. He drinks the last of his water, throwing away the bottle, and then going back to bed. 

“She has a boyfriend Beka,” He said as he took his spot next to Otabek once again. 

“I had my first girlfriend at 13.” 

“But you’re not my little sister!” 

“I’d hope not.” Otabek turns his head to the side and kisses Yuri’s cheek. 

~

The only word Yuri could describe the experience of waking up the next day was annoying. He and Otabek had made a routine of not getting up before 12 o’clock no matter the circumstance. All appointments and dates and meet-ups were scheduled for after noon. It gave them time to wake up on their own and enjoy the morning. 

On any other day, if Hana was over, she would either sleep in or stay quiet until Yuri or Otabek woke up. But today she was shaking Yuri awake at nearly 10 in the morning. 

“Get up, get up, get up!” She repeated. 

“It’s no use,” Otabek yawned. “He’s awake but he’s gonna ignore you until you leave him alone.” 

“How do I get him to wake up?” 

“You don’t, he’ll get up in his own time.” He said. “Go downstairs, I’ll be down in a minutes. I’ll make us breakfast.” 

As soon as she left the room, Yuri opened his eyes. 

“Can I go back to bed?” 

“Yeah, just be up before noon, I think that’s when boyfriend is coming over.” 

“Alright. By the way, have fun downstairs she will talk about him until he gets here.” 

Otabek walked downstairs in the loose-fitting shorts he slept in and a black muscle shirt he picked up from the top of the laundry pile. He cooked a small breakfast for Hana. He wasn’t keen on breakfast, he doesn’t know why, but it’s always been like that. 

“Where’s Chirok?” 

“Uh- probably roaming the streets. He goes out at night and comes back whenever, that’s why the window in the living room is always cracked open.” 

After a few months in their first apartment, Yuri brought home a kitten that was all alone in a box by a storefront. Otabek argued they shouldn’t be taking in random cats for the facts that it could be diseased and he wasn’t even sure if they were allowed to have pets in the apartment complex. Yuri set the cat down on the couch next to Otabek and brought in the rest of the cat stuff without continuing the conversation. 

It wasn’t until and hour later they realized he didn’t have a name. Yuri wanted the name to be russian since that was the primary language of the household, but also wanted it to be easy for his dads and other visitors to say. Orange was the ideal name for a few minutes, but Otabek deemed it to be too long for a cat name. Even though it has nothing to do with the cat, they named it Teal because it was short and somewhat simple to pronounce. 

“So Ian texted me that he’d be here sooner than noon. Can you go wake Yuri up?” 

Otabek nods and walked upstairs. It had only been an hour since they were awake, so Yuri was probably getting tired of being in bed alone anyway. He’d probably be sitting on the bed fully dressed for the day on his phone, waiting for noon to come around so he could prove he doesn’t wake up before then. 

“Yura, wake up,” Otabek said as he opened the door. His prediction was half right, Yuri was sitting up on his phone, but he wasn’t dressed for the day. 

“What?” 

“Ian will be here soon, so get dressed.”

He walked to the closet and grabbed clothes for himself to wear. He put them on in front of the closet. When he was done he grabbed jeans and an old tiger shirt and threw it at Yuri. 

“Seriously get dressed,” he said. “I can’t imagine what Hana would do if you embarrassed her.” 

“If it’s anything like what I did to Viktor when he decided to spontaneously invite you to dinner the first time.” 

“That was a fun dinner,” Otabek laughed. 

“Yeah, just a delight.” Yuri rolled his eyes. He got out of bed and dressed into the clothes Otabek threw at him. 

The doorbell rung through the house moments later. 

“Did she say soon or now? I haven’t even done my hair!” Like his father, Yuri had grown out his hair for skating. When he retired, he kept it long, but doesn’t do much with it. Normally it stays in a braid or a bun, but for special occasions he will do something interesting with it. 

“Just put it in a bun, it’s fine. Nobody is worried about your hair.” 

“I disagree,” He said. 

They walked downstairs while Yuri collected all of his hair on the top of his head. Ian looked at him confused before smiling at the two of them. 

“Hi, I’m Ian. So are you Hana’s-?” He pauses his sentence waiting for them to fill in the answer. He was speaking English pretty well compared to some people they’ve encountered. 

“I’m her brother, Yuri. That’s Otabek.” 

“You live with a roommate? That’s cool, probably makes living expenses a lot cheaper.” 

“Yeah, that’s why,” Otabek said dryly. “Why don’t I order some take out to eat. Pizza good for everyone?” 

“I’ll go with him.” Yuri followed Otabek into the kitchen. “So this already seems like it’ll be and experience.” 

“Hana said he didn’t know anything about her family. How is he supposed to know? Go get to know him, maybe he isn’t so bad.” 

He reenters the living room where Hana and Ian are sitting together on the couch. Yuri sits on the smaller couch perpendicular to the one they are on. 

“So why is your hair so long? You should cut it, it makes you look like a girl.” 

_Maybe he isn’t so bad,_ Yuri mentally mocks Otabek. 

“I grew it out for when I was skating to perform. I kept it long because I like the way it looks.” 

“So is Otabek your roommate? That’s really smart, only having to pay half of the rent and stuff.” 

“Not exactly-” Yuri is interrupted by Chirok jumping through the window. He sniffed around quickly before turning to Ian and hissing at him. Yuri was quick to pick the cat up, knowing Chirok wouldn’t hesitate to attack something he thought was threatening his owners. It’s happened in the past and it wasn’t fun convincing the lady not to sue them for the scratches that covered her legs. 

After locking the cat in the downstairs bathroom, he went back into the living room. Otabek was now sitting where Yuri was and Hana was telling Ian a story about the picture of the entire family on the wall. Yuri sat down next to Otabek and held his hand loosely. 

“So you have two dads?” Ian asked. 

“Yeah! Chichi is Japanese and Папа is Russian. They adopted Yuri when he was fifteen and then they adopted me when I was five.” 

“Why’d they wait until you were 15?” 

“That was the year they got together and they didn’t adopt me the way they adopted Hana. Viktor was my coach for a week and then some stuff happened and then some more stuff happened and then I won second and Chichi won first at the Grand Prix Finals and they told me I was officially adopted.” 

“When did Otabek come into the picture?” 

“I started dating him when I was sixteen? I think? I don’t know, we met through skating too.” 

“So all of the males in your family are gay? Isn’t that weird?” 

“Not at all,” Hana said. “Why? Do you think it’s bad?” 

“I mean- kind of? At least none of you are- what is it? Transgender? That stuff’s just weird.” 

“Wh-” Otabek covers Yuri’s mouth and leads him away from the living room. Hana looks just as shocked and asks Ian to step outside with her. 

“Yura, calm down. I can see how angry you are, but he is a minor. You will go be arrested if you hurt him.” 

“What?” He yells. “How are you so calm? Be angry!” 

“I’m angry too, but I understand consequences. Hana is talking to him now, it’ll be fine.” 

Outside on the front porch, Hana stands in front of Ian thinking of how she should phrase her next sentence. 

“So what was his problem?” 

“He’s trans and has been given a lot of problems for it in the past. He doesn’t take well to transphobia,” Hana said. 

“She’s weird.” 

“No, _he_ is normal. But we can’t be together if that’s how you think. Please call your parents and have them pick you up. I can’t date someone who insults my family.” 

“Whatever,” He scoffs. She turns around and walks into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. 

“Yuri! He’s gone and he isn’t coming back!” She yelled from the front door. “I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t know he was like that.” 

“I should have let Chirok attack him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take all sorts of requests for Yuri On Ice! I have a pliroy series going on, I have the viktuuri parent au series that this book is apart of, and I also write whatever other requests come my way. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! <33


End file.
